The Omiai
by switmikan74
Summary: It's pretty ridiculous, she thinks, to be engaged at this day and age through arranged marriage. She sneered at the pretense of politeness of conducting the Omiai when she knows she have no choice but to marry whoever the guy her father has enthusiastically accepted for her.


**Title: ****The Omiai**

**Pairing: ****HitsuKarin**

**Genre: ****Romance/Humor**

**Summary: **It's pretty ridiculous, she thinks, to be engaged at this day and age through arranged marriage. She sneered at the pretense of politeness of conducting the Omiai when she knows she have no choice but to marry whoever the guy her father has enthusiastically accepted for her.

**Note: **I'm still working on the ending of They Said Quagmire Before Love. Don't you worry! I just needed to write this real quick.

**oOo**

"AT THIS DAY AND AGE!" Karin repeated in screeches, her face scrunched up in rage as she threw an expensive vase at her father who has the audacity to hide behind her kind mother. She doesn't let him escape her wrath even as he groveled at his feet, wailing at her unhappy cruelty.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?" Her fury is palpable and soaked the very walls of their living room. She threw another breakable thing at her father's head only to miss a few inches as he scurried farther away from her.

"But beautiful daughter of mine!" Isshin cowered, "He is more suited for you. I promised that daddy won't disappoint you with the future son-in-law of mine."

"I don't care!" She felt herself slumped on the cushion, hand frustratedly combing her hair. In agitation, the red ribbon that tied her hair loosened and her tresses fell freely down her back. Karin boiled in waves, "Of all the things you decide to tell me a day before my Senior year is that I'm going to an Omiai. Meet a guy who is supposedly a suitor but is really my fiancée. And just expect me to roll with it. All for the sake of friendship."

Isshin winces at the tone. "He's a great guy, I swear, Karin. I have grilled Jushirou about his son before agreeing again to our promise years ago."

Masaki took the spotlight from her poor husband, kindly stepping in before Karin burst in unrestrained fury again, "Oh dear, I have seen him as well. He is a nice lad. Very gentlemanly too. A bit silent but you'll get him talking, I'm sure."

There is a sinking feeling settling at the base of her stomach. It felt like she had just swallowed a gallon of stones. There was no way that it's happening to her. It's so hard to believe at first but when her mother finally spoke in her soft cheery tone, she knows that she wouldn't get out of it. She doesn't even question why it's her of all people. She would have protested anyway if Yuzu is forced in an engagement and do the right thing by accepting the Omiai herself. She's not very keen in seeing her sister cry rivers as she is forced to break up with her long-time boyfriend. Nor does she even bother throwing her brother into the equation. She imagined not only would he wreak havoc, Rukia would also cause a scene which would drag the whole Kuchiki clan. And she doesn't even want to think what Byakuya would do if he got a wind that Ichigo is engaged to another woman other than his precious little sister.

She huffed in indignation, stomping out the room. Her father's reminder of her Omiai next Saturday following her footsteps and further frustrating her. Her father's words invaded her thoughts throughout the night causing her to lose sleep, the few hours that slumber did take her was restless and full of dreams of the faceless man chaining her to an imaginary marriage contract.

**oOo**

"You look so glum, Boss." Donny observed, a chorus of yeah's and why's followed the declaration from her friends. Karin has been sighing relentless ever since she first stepped inside their classroom. She didn't even bother ordering them around—she just sort of floated in and out.

Karin only heaved a sigh again. Great, she thinks to herself, it's only the first day of school and she can't even focus properly. If she didn't really love her father, she would have murdered him a long time ago, before he could have concocted the ridiculous promise of his with this Jushirou. It's probably because of her mother that she had not tried hard enough to succeed. What had her mother even see in her father? Seriously.

She didn't bother leaving an answer nor any words, just a shrug as she walks away from them. Bothering them with her silly problem won't solve anything. In fact, telling them of her predicament would only elicit an awkward silence and flustered responses as they never have the backbone to tease her about it.

Karin easily dodges the crowd as she aimlessly let her feet take her to wherever they want to. She's not surprised to see herself suddenly at the rooftop. The place has been a form of escape from her for the last years. However, the ringing of bells pervaded the building. She bit her lips in indecision.

She could skip the rest of her class. She would get away with it too. Unlike her studious 'delinquent' of a brother, she's rather stellar in both grades and _reputation_. Sure, her Ichi-nii get good grades but with his trouble-magnet persona, he graduated with a big red mark on his forehead deeming him to be a delinquent much to his chagrin.

Teachers like her and Yuzu more than him. It's fairly understandable for anyone to accept that everyone naturally likes her twin. Yuzu is a very sweet person. But her? Karin preened at the fact that she was respected not because she was a Kurosaki but because of her remarkable academic achievements. It's a wonder she's not the representative of her grade.

Coming to a decision, she slid past the door and quietly closed it behind her. She was about to take her spot when she noticed that she's not alone. Her eyes widened at the unexpected sight.

"Well, well, well." She clucked her tongue, "Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see a Hitsugaya Toushirou skipping class?"

There's a slight movement from the white-haired teen. He turned to where the source of the voice and saw the famous Kurosaki twin. He let out a quiet mutter to himself before he sat up, rubbing his eyes, "I wouldn't be feeling so high and mighty, Kurosaki, seeing that you are doing the same thing."

"Let me guess." Karin drawled, balancing on the ball of her feet, "You think because teachers like you that you could get away with skipping class once in awhile, don't you? That since you're you, you could just waltz in and know that teachers wouldn't even bat an eye or question where you'd been?"

Toushirou scowled, "I have a feeling that you have the same exact line of thought."

Karin nonchalantly hummed. She walks towards him and settles right beside his spot. Toushirou made a noncommittal noise at her movements. She smirked at him after a few seconds, "I do not call the kettle black. I am merely stating facts."

He nodded amiably.

They enjoyed the silence for the few minutes after her statement. It was only broken when Toushirou unexpectedly chimed, "So… what do you think?"

Karin tilted her head in confusion, "Ah… what do you mean what do I think? About what?"

"Us." She blinked at the bluntness. Us? What is he talking about? Is he the kind of guy who falls in love easily? Does it only take for a girl to sit beside him for him to think that there's something happening between them? She felt herself redden. What is it with people today and pushing themselves on her?

"I don't know." She replied after some time, her silence was acceptable enough to pass off as if she had thought about what to answer. She continued, "Um… isn't it too sudden?"

She doesn't elaborate. As blunt as she was, she's awkward with things like this. Plus, she doesn't want to embarrass _the_ Hitsugaya Toushirou as tempting as it was. Sure, it's because of him that she never topped the exam, always falling to second place, but she has more dignity than lowering herself in emotionally damaging the guy. They even have a weird kind of friendship. It would be a waste throwing it away.

Toushirou nodded again in his lying position. "It is too sudden, I guess. Well, for you. I have known for awhile now. I have been given enough time to mull over it. A year, in fact. But looking at it, I see no downside to be honest."

Oh. Oh no. Toushirou has been thinking about confessing his feelings to her for over a year now. And he expected that she would receive it with open arms. He even weighed the pros and cons in dating her and he had found no cons. What did she do last year to deserve such affection?

She stumbled in forming words, finding her tongue twists over. Finally, she replied, "Thank you." She paused before adding hastily, "It's nice that you see it that way. I'm pretty shock too myself. I don't even know what to say really."

Toushirou casts her a glance, an uncharacteristic soft smile gracing his lips, "It's okay. But you have to decide soon. I'm just saying that I already did. And I'm content with it. I was unhappy at first but as I've said, I eventually did not see any downside to it."

"Uh-huh." She bit her lips in contemplation, finding no words to reply so she opted to ignore his expectant stare. It had gone on for awhile, his expectant air, and she merely ignored it. When an hour passed, she decided to get herself out of the hole she had begun digging for herself and excused herself.

"Kurosaki." Toushirou calls making her stop. She turns halfway to look at him. He stands up from his spot, dusts himself, and walks quickly towards her, "I'll see you."

And then passing her after that statement.

Karin barely caught herself from staring at the back of her peculiar 'friend'.

**oOo**

It has been a new scheme to her life, she thinks to herself.

After such encounter with Hitsugaya Toushirou, he has begun his inescapable entrance to her life, enough to become a rather permanent fixture in a very short time. Karin didn't think it would get any worse than being simply suddenly visited by the guy but it did. _It did._

"Ready to go?" She startles, dropping her notebook unceremoniously as she hears the shrieks of her otherwise more feminine classmates. She sighs and turns towards the sight of the white-haired student president leaning on the doorway, arms crossed in nonchalance, an air of regality saturating the area.

It's only Tuesday and she's ready to keel over.

"Why are you here?" She asks as she closes the distance. Toushirou shrugs, "To get you home safely."

"Oh my, Karin-chan!" Of course, it would be the perfect time for her romantic of a sister to appear. Yuzu grinned, "You did not tell me that you and Toushirou-kun are dating."

"No, we aren't!" She denied, embarrassingly peering at the silent teen. Yuzu ignored her claims, "I am glad that it's him, though. Mommy will be so happy at the news."

"I told you, Yuzu, this is just a misunderstanding." Karin quipped in irritation. Turning to Toushirou, she said, "And I have my own car, thank you very much. I don't need for you to 'get me home safely'."

"Not according to your sister." Yuzu brightened up at the conniving stare Toushirou sent her, her imagination in full gear, she throws him a thumbs up.

"Huh?"

"See you later, Karin-chan! You can drive with Toushirou-kun instead. I understand his desire to get to know you." Yuzu disappeared in a whirlwind of squeals and illusions of romance, leaving a gaping Karin in her wake. Karin stomped her feet when she realizes that Yuzu has actually agreed in such plan.

"Well?"

Karin seethed as she trudged angrily out of their classroom, an amused Toushirou in tow.

"Would you like to eat something first?" Toushirou asked once they are safely seated in his car. Karin almost, _almost_ blush at the gentlemanly demeanor of Toushirou. But she coughs to hide her awkwardness at the matter. Instead she averted her gaze from the teal piercing stare of her companion, "I would like to but our family will be having a dinner with the Hinamoris. I wouldn't put pass my old man to serve a buffet for us."

Toushirou nodded in understanding, "You know Hinamori personally then?"

"More or less. She's been in and out our childhood. Yuzu adores her." Karin shrugs, "She's too nosy though. But I still like her."

"She is." Toushirou sighed in exasperation, "She's my childhood friend. Along with my cousin, Matsumoto, they're a force to reckon with."

"What?" Karin muttered, "Wow. What a small world we live in."

He chuckles at the more or less dumbfounded expression on Karin.

"Well, it wouldn't be a shock considering we belong to the 1% of the elite population in Japan." Toushirou deduced, gesturing at them both and slanting his eyes at their school. Karin floundered, "Yeah. But it doesn't mean that we would naturally have the same people to interact with. I didn't even know Ran-chan is your cousin. And I know her since I was in diaper."

"Goes to say that it's just a matter of time that we meet." Karin couldn't deal with the amount of emotions that were usually absent from Toushirou's teals. So she did what she does best, avert the situation, "Oh, for goodness sake, just drive!"

Toushirou did not prod more. He drove her as promise. And to her irritation, her parents and Yuzu were all out at their porch, grins on their faces, waiting for her. She refused to let herself be subjected to teasing as she merely sat in her seat beside Toushirou.

"I can see them waiting for you, Kurosaki." Toushirou pointed at Isshin whose face was pressed now on his car window. Karin screeched, "WHY IS MY FAMILY SO EMBARRASSING?"

"I would like to think that they're just extremely supportive." She heard a click from his side and felt him get out the car. She peered at the exchange of the two men—Toushirou politely bowing in a perfect degree while her father easily pulled him into an enthusiastic hug. Karin narrowed her eyes. For such a frivolous man wanting her daughter to be married off to some guy, he sure greets other interested boys with open arms. Finally having enough of being outwardly ignored, she slammed the door open.

"Karin! My beautiful maidenly daughter!" It was an automatic response as her father instinctually dove towards her for a hug. But her eyes widen after, suddenly realizing that she just punched her father in front of an audience other than her family. She rigidly turned towards Toushirou, "Err…"

"You sure do punch a pack." Toushirou observed calmly, "I always thought you'll be a kicker what with your fondness for soccer."

Karin gaped at his passive reaction.

"SHE SURE HAS SUCH LOVELY STRENGTH!" Her father jovially championed her, chest puffing in pride, "She was trained in the art by Kenpachi herself!"

"That's good." Toushirou nodded. "Women should be powerful physically too."

"Oh god." Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing, ignoring the flutter of her heart. She has always been disregarded by many whenever she opens her mouth or shows her unnatural strength. She wasn't the usual type of feminine in their world. She has too much sass, too much intelligence, too much of a little of everything for a woman. Hearing Toushirou say those simple words made her feel more secure with herself. "You two should just go out on a date and moon over women. Ugh."

She hastily made a retreat, afraid if she stayed any longer, she would be discovered. Karin only gave one last glance and sees Toushirou waving at her before going into his car and driving off.

Later, when they were all sitting with the Hinamoris for dinner, Karin can still feel the sudden erratic sensation of being indirectly complimented for something that most guys have frowned down.

**oOo**

At Wednesday, Karin found herself eating lunch with Toushirou at the rooftop. How? She couldn't really fathom. She remembered Yuzu appearing in front of her in her usual table in their cafeteria (really, it could pass as a classy restaurant if anybody cared enough to compare it to anything) and squealing her lungs until Karin thought she broke her ears at the sound. And then before she knew it, she was being pushed to the door where Toushirou was. And then here she is. Eating. On the rooftop, alone with said man.

"So…" She started, feeling that she has control over her body again, "We're doing this, huh…"

Toushirou raised his brow.

"I mean you barging in my life now, it seems." Karin elaborated, "Such a change in our dynamics."

"Changes are necessary in our dynamics." Toushirou replied in breeze, continuing with his lunch. Karin nudges him on, "Why though? We're perfectly fine as it was."

"If you think having a respectable distance with each other enough to be called acquaintances or estranged friends to be perfectly fine, I must disagree." He countered, "To be stuck in a situation like this one, we must not remain as it was. If I was only allowed to tell you sooner, things would have different a long time ago."

"Allowed?" Karin tilted her head, chopstick in mid-air, "What do you mean?"

"Traditions." The vague reply frustrated her. This guy sure loves riddles. She sighs, letting him get his silence. She didn't even need to try to break the quiet when he finishes his meal and he started the conversation again, "I need to know something very important from you. Your opinion on the matter is very significant."

Karin blinks at the seriousness of his tone. She carefully treaded, "What is it?"

"What do you think about marriage? About having kids?" Oh. Oh no. Karin felt her brain short circuited. For a moment there was a calm blankness that pervaded her soul, only to realize it was her brain cells dying on her. She really is having a tough week on the countdown to her dreadful Omiai.

"Kurosaki?"

She blinks owlishly. She swallowed the last remaining grains on her bento, took a long gulp of her drink, then just awkwardly shuffled on her seat, slowly edging away. Toushirou narrowed his eyes and captured her elbow, "Karin."

It was a shock being called by her first name and she breaks down in a babble, "I don't know! I think we're too young for it! Toushirou, I'm only eighteen for goodness sake! I mean sure I want to get married but not right now. Maybe after college, two years after college or something. And then wait for another two years to have children. It's really too fast for me. GOD! Why can't you all leave me alone from such decisions?"

At the outburst, Toushirou could only blink at her. Her rant goes on from practically designing a future after college, entering to a marriage, having three kids (she wanted two boys and a girl), expanding their financial company into medicines, vaguely backtracking to a plan for honeymoon (she's open to more suggestion but Iceland sounds nice), and then proceeding to cursing her father.

"Karin."

But Karin would have none of it. Being thrust into an Omiai with no possible escape from it has been nagging her mind into a frustration-fueled crisis in her life. It was not even funny that Toushirou is suddenly interested in her. And the cherry on top of it is that he's been interested for a year now, interested enough to ask her opinion over marriage and kids. So help her god!

"Karin."

It's not like she hadn't thought about it. Toushirou has been the only guy who could get her fire going. He had been a challenge all her school life (starting from middle school) that she always wanted to surpass. In fact, if she's being honest with herself, he would fall into her highly standardized category for men that she created in the back of her mind, away from prying eyes, if ever she would find an interest in anything other than academics, family, and her medical dream.

"Oh for the love of god." Toushirou rolled his eyes before pulling the ranting woman into his chest, muffling her words. The sudden warmth that engulfed her and the strong scent of dark wood and honey silenced her raging thoughts. Toushirou sighed, "Finally."

Karin felt herself redden and in her embarrassed state, instinct took hold. Fist directly in contact with Toushirou's right cheek, she screeches in stutter before running away.

Toushirou shakes his head as he holds his aching cheek.

"That woman is really incredibly strong."

**oOo**

It wasn't that she's _waiting_ for Toushirou. She'll deny it vehemently if she's asked. She'll merely say that she's there at the right time, at the right place when her shoelace got untangled (for like thirty minutes but details, really) and that when Toushirou got out of the school building, it was a whole case of coincidence.

"Thank goodness that you're still here." Karin almost curse as she is taken by surprise again by said man. She hastily finishes tying her lace, her neck aching at her foolish stubbornness. She smiled awkwardly at Toushirou, "Hey."

"I went to your classroom but you're already gone. I thought you went already." Toushirou explained as he approaches her. She nodded at his words, "I just got down to be honest. You almost miss me."

"I did, huh." Toushirou's lips uplifted in a ghost of a smile. Karin has the sinking feeling that Toushirou has seen her state for the past half an hour. She ignored it and plowed on, "Look. I'm really sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have punched you. But your question just put me in an awkward state. It's a natural action."

"A natural action?" Toushirou mulled, "Usually when a man asks a woman questions relating to domestic life, they would be swooning with delight as I have observed from my rather annoying childhood friend and cousin."

"Well, you should really expand your ideology when it comes to girls." Karin huffed, "Your viewpoint about girls are limited only to types like Hinamori and Ran-chan. And those two are rather strange creatures. You haven't seen Rukia-nee react to such questions then."

Karin really did feel bad about her brother's predicament after asking such innocent question to his long-time girlfriend. Rukia has been a violent whirlwind of embarrassment with the assumption that her Ichi-nii is asking her already to marry him. She had told him her refusal, told him it was too early. Ichi-nii almost broke down at her vehement disagreement to marriage. It wasn't until the both of them calm down enough to talk in a civilized manner that they both concluded that there would be no marriage until they were out of university and after Ichi-nii has pulled his courage to ask Byakuya for her hand.

Karin's eyes widen at the sudden bubble of chuckles from the normally stoic man. She blinks at his reaction and reddens when he gently grasps a thin stream of her long hair from her ponytail.

"You really are a piece of work."

The soft look that Toushirou gave her has cause the same feeling again to resurface in her, the warm butterfly sensation that sent her into a blissful sleep last Tuesday (that she would deny tooth and nail). Karin looks away, "Can you just get me home safely again? Yuzu abandoned me again."

The ride home was silent and Toushirou has been a perfect gentleman, opening the door for her when she clearly can do that for herself. She waved him off with no further comment, rushing to her room and finding her twin waiting for her with a wide smile.

"So?" Yuzu drawled in her sweet tone, "Any news for me?"

"Oh Yuzu, you gossipmonger." Karin sighed, messing up her ponytail in her frustration. Yuzu pouted at her, "But we share things, Karin. Can't you share a little bit about your romance with Toushirou-kun?"

Karin began to change from her school uniform to a black tank top and comfortable jeans. She ambles towards her expectant sister and dropping herself unto the mattress.

"I…" She hesitated before mumbling in a rush, "IthinkIhaveacrushonToushirou."

Hoping her sister won't get it, she peered at her twin. Only to see her smile widen. Yuzu breaks into a giggle, her hands clasp together, "That's wonderful!"

"What?" Brows furrowing, she frowned, "No, it is not! I'm already forced into an Omiai where I am not even given a choice to refuse it. Now I'm stuck crushing on a guy just days before my meeting with my fiancée."

Yuzu's giggle died down and her eyes widen. Karin let out a puff. She's probably remembering the Omiai arranged for her. She wouldn't put it pass Yuzu to simply forget about it in the midst of her Toushirou-filled weekdays lately. She expected her twin to suddenly work her waterworks at her tragic romance that never was, sigh at the unfairness of it all, moon about being in a Shakespeare play.

What she didn't expect was for Yuzu to burst out in a giggle again.

"Oh." Yuzu wheezes, "Oh, Karin!"

"What?" She seethes, "What now, Yuzu?"

But her sister doesn't give her a proper answer for at least half an hour. She just wheezes in laughter, stops for a moment to breathe and compose herself, and then rolls with laughter again. After what felt like an eternity, Yuzu finally calms down.

"You know," Yuzu's eyes are full of twinkling delight, lips suddenly dripping with sweetness, and Karin grows suspicious, "You should tell Toushirou-kun about your Omiai. You said that he told you about having feelings and that he asked you about your opinion with marriage and kids. He seems to be really serious about you. You don't want to lead him on. You really do have a _fiancée._ And that fiancée could even be more of a delight than Toushirou-kun. I heard he's a perfect gentleman who is the silent type."

Karin groaned at the reminder before nodding. It is unfair for Toushirou to get even more serious with her. The past few days were wonderful. She never really thought that a man could get her out of her zone and make her feel things she never thought she'll ever feel. But as a Kurosaki, she has duties to fulfill. Her dad rarely asks anything of her and she'll be damned if she doesn't follow through—she's a Kurosaki goddammit and Kurosakis are known for keeping their promises.

"Yeah." She agreed, "I'll tell him."

She frowned at the sinking feeling she gets just imagining Toushirou's disappointment.

**oOo**

Karin had lost sleep last night. All her thoughts were jumbled and she tossed and turned all throughout. She didn't know what to say to Toushirou. She honestly doesn't want to destroy whatever she has with the white-haired man.

In the short amount of time that they had spent together (and admittedly that Toushirou seemed to leech on her when she's near), she has been really happy, as awkward she has felt whenever he's around. A feat, really. She has quietly fantasized about getting married and having a family of her own. She knows she wanted to build her own happy family similarly to what she has now. She just never factored in that she'll be shipped off to a guy's arm by her freedom-loving father. She never thought of it because her parents never cared who they end up with as long as they're happy with them.

She was only coming to terms with her situation when Toushirou decided to change their dynamics. It would have been all good and dandy if she doesn't have a sudden fiancée.

She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"One more sigh and you'll blow the building away." Toushirou popped out and she wonders when she will not be fazed anymore with such appearances from him. She looked at him, worried her lips before she stated her intentions, "Toushirou, I don't know what to say but I'm really sorry for leading you on."

She bowed a perfect degree. Toushirou, surprised at her odd behavior, asked, "What are you on about, Karin?"

"I can't let you get any more serious with me." Karin plowed on, eyes determinedly set below, afraid to see any emotions in the teal pools of her companion, "I don't know what you're thinking when you decided to change our dynamics. I don't even know what got in me to continue with it. But I'm really sorry. If the circumstances are different, if I have more freedom to choose, if my stupid father didn't raise us into committing to promises, I think we would work out."

"Karin, just be blunt with it." Toushirou's eyes narrowed, his tone getting colder by the minute. Kairn flinched, "My stupid dad has set me up for an Omiai and it's not even just for the possibility of marriage. It's to meet my fiancée."

It's pretty ridiculous, she thinks, to be engaged at this day and age through arranged marriage. She sneered at the pretense of politeness of conducting the Omiai when she knows she have no choice but to marry whoever the guy her father has enthusiastically accepted for her.

"Oh!" There was a dawning understanding that cleared up the stormy expression of Toushirou. He had been ready to refuse her refusal but her words have sent a tingling amusement in him. He set his expression into a cool façade, not an ounce of emotion out of place, "I understand."

"Eh?" Karin's shock pervaded her expression. Toushirou shrugs, "I don't want to push for a relationship where I would be sharing the woman with another man. I don't want to settle as a concubine."

She doesn't believe it. Karin expected for him to throw a tantrum as unusual that is or fought her tooth or nail with it. But all she received was a cold dismissal. She felt herself get angry at it. Stupid Toushirou for being always stupidly composed. Stupid her for expecting too much from the guy. For heaven's sake he was only there by her side for a week and she assumed so grandly from him.

She casts one last glance at the calmness of Toushirou and makes a quick retreat, hoping to all gods that he didn't see her hurt cross her face.

**oOo**

Karin felt world-weary.

Her sister has personally fixed her up for the Omiai today but her mind was entirely elsewhere. Boy, would her fiancée be angry with her for thinking about another guy as they get to know each other. She really has the urge to just jump out the car and hide herself away. She'll just beg for her parents' forgiveness after.

But after the thought crosses her mind, it was shut down. She merely rests her cheek on her hand, eyes observing the scenery out. It was a beautiful garden, she'll admit. She's not as invested as her twin when it comes to flowers but passing them in her car save her from overthinking, the various color calming her down.

"Are you excited Karin?" Yuzu buzzes and she rolls her eyes, "As a prisoner for a death row."

"Oh come now." Yuzu pouted at her, "I bet when you meet your fiancée, you'll change your mind."

"Maybe." Karin agreed amiably. She really didn't know what to expect. Her interaction with boys were limited to platonic ones only. If her fiancée was a jerk, she'll leave him. But, she thinks, her father wouldn't have agreed on it if he doesn't think he'll be good to her. As stupid as her father is, he'll never put any of his children in danger or in an unhappy situation. He probably thinks that this would make her happy.

The car stopped at a large Japanese mansion, so unlike of their own (her parents were fonder of European architecture). She got down from the car with little help from their chauffer who already know her headstrong personality. As she set her feet down, she was greeted by a line of servants, all of which were dressed in traditional Japanese garbs.

She now understood why her sister insisted on making her wear a kimono instead of her usual gear. Yuzu probably knows more of her fiancée than she does. She always tuned out her father's ranting whenever the topic of her Omiai has surface over dinner again. Her family is really a nightmare sometimes when they talk. She doesn't even want to remember her brother's sputter over the phone, she was sure he threatened their father for seven lifetimes in just an hour-long call when he found out about her Omiai.

She consciously picks at her teal kimono, the color only reminding her of Toushirou. The clothing is made of fine silk. It hugged her figure in a sophisticated manner, even she was surprised at the outcome.

"Karin!" She turns back to her twin. Yuzu grinned at her, "Whatever happens, I want you to know that if he makes you cry, I'll pummel him for you."

She snorted. As violent as she was, when Yuzu wanted to destroy someone, she really could with just a flick of her wrist. She smiled at her, "Yeah, not if I pummeled him first."

After their brief conversation, she was ushered to a long hallway, the servant pointing to her that her fiancée is behind the door at the end of it. Her footsteps echo and it only heightened her anxiety. She's really close to running away and this stupid hallway is not helping her.

Finally, she reaches the end of the hallway, she breathed in for a moment before nodding at the guard waiting for her command to open the wooden barrier. The sight behind it astounded her the way Toushirou somehow always does.

"So I'm upping my game into a fiancée instead of a concubine." Toushirou's smirk is wide and thoroughly amused as if he just couldn't wait to finish the joke he started yesterday.

There was myriad of emotions running through her and all of them just made her foolish. For a smart girl, she really was slow at the uptake. She finally understood Toushirou's words throughout the weekdays he was with her. She finally understood her parents' behavior towards him and Yuzu's giggling fit that Thursday night.

She was the butt of the joke and she doesn't even feel offended about it, just relieved. So she threw her head as she laughs. God, she's a slow one. Toushirou could only look at her. When she's done laughing her ass off, she walks towards the table and settles herself in front of Toushirou, lips smirking.

"Well, well, well." She clucked her tongue, "Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see a Hitsugaya Toushirou attending an Omiai?"

It was Toushirou's turn to chuckle, understanding her intention. He smirked back, "I wouldn't feel so high and mighty, Kurosaki, seeing that you are doing the same thing."

"Let me guess." Karin drawled, putting a delicate cheek on her palm, "You think because our parents arranged this meeting, you'll leave with a fiancée. That because you like me for a year now, you'll change our dynamics, attend the Omiai and get me to agree to our future marriage. That since it's you, I won't be disagreeing on the matter."

Toushirou shrugs, "I have a feeling that you would make it easier for the both of us. What did you say yesterday? If under different circumstances, it would work out for the both of us? Certainly, that's a sign."

Although the memory makes her blush, Karin nonchalantly hummed. She stretches at her spot and Toushirou made a noncommittal noise at her movements. She smirked at him after a few seconds, "I see that my stupid old man didn't get me an equally stupid fiancée."

He nodded amiably.

They enjoyed the silence for the few minutes after her statement. It was only broken when Toushirou chimed, "So… what do you think?"

Karin felt her face splits with her shit-eating smile, "I don't know. It's all just too sudden."

Toushirou shakes his head at her games before settling a box on the table, an elegant ring nestled at the center, "We'll have to slowly get there then."

**Fin**

I should be writing my term paper for my graduate school but this wouldn't leave my mind. I wanted a nice fluffy one after reading a lot of angst lately and my mind vomited this. Hahahahha.

Anyway, drop by a review. 😊


End file.
